1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a combination switch device for a clutch pedal of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a combination switch device for a clutch pedal of a vehicle in which a clutch switch and an ignition-lock switch are integrated into a single switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, drivers of manual-shift vehicles actuate a clutch using a clutch pedal 1, to which a clutch switch 2 and an ignition-lock switch 3 are separately attached. The clutch switch 2 serves to control both initial starting acceleration and operability during deceleration/acceleration and driving, and the ignition-lock switch 3 serves to prevent the starting of a vehicle when a driver does not step on the clutch pedal.
Here, the clutch switch 2 is operated so that, when a driver is not stepping on the pedal, that is, the pedal is in an idle state, contact points are brought into contact with each other, maintaining an ON state, and when the driver steps on the pedal thereby turning the switch at a certain angle, the contact points are separated away from each other, entering an OFF state. That is, in a normal closed state, the clutch switch 2 opens at a stroke of about 50%.
In addition, the ignition-lock switch 3 is operated such that, when a driver is not stepping on the pedal, that is, the pedal is in an idle state, contact points are separated away from each other, maintaining an OFF state, and when the driver steps on the pedal thereby turning the switch to a certain angle, the contact points are brought into contact with each other, entering an ON state. That is, in a normal open state, the ignition-lock switch 3 closes at a stroke of about 85%.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, M1 indicates an idle state when a driver is not stepping on the pedal 1, M2 is the operation state at a stroke of 50%, and M3 is the operation state at a stroke of 85%.
However, such a conventional clutch structure has drawbacks in that the clutch switch 2 and the ignition-lock switch 3 are mounted separately, thereby causing the structure to be complicated and thus increasing the manufacturing cost, generating operation noise upon striking a switch, and inducing contact error due to the contamination of contact points that are exposed to the outside.
The description regarding the related art is provided only for understanding of the background of the invention, so it should not be construed by ordinarily skilled persons in the art to be admitted to be the related art.